Eywa needs all of us
by Bellameiga
Summary: Vanessa Sully's adventures
1. Chapter 1

"Eywa needs all of us"

- Life in danger, attack by a strange Ikran -

(Chapter 1)

Today the day was hot, the forest looked beautiful but in the atmosphere she felt something strange, didn't know, maybe it's because Vanessa was hunting and she was very hot. Then she decided to go to bathe in the lake. She left her bow on the bank and she got into the water. In the transparent blue water swam a fish with orange and turquoise stripes. On the surface of the water, she saw herself like in a mirror. She sat on the bank while the sun warmed her back. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the sound of a waterfall and the singing of birds. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep. Suddenly she heard some strange noises in the distance which suddenly stopped, so she settled down and closed her eyes enjoying the beautiful sounds of the fauna of Pandora.

About twenty minutes later she heard the noises again, but this time they were stronger and she jumped out of the water to get her bow, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a strange brown colored ikran came straight to attack her. She had never seen an angry ikran trying to attack a Na'vi. She said him

" Mawey, ka'oe eko." (Quiet, don't attack me).

Before her she realized that the ikran wasn't slowing down, and seemed even more willing to attack her. She screamed, not knowing if anyone could hear her:

"Srung, srung kin oe!" (Help, I need help!).

The ikran knocked her to the ground and seemed about ready to devour her, but the ikran was distracted by a bird. Vanessa grabbed some dirt and threw it into the ikran's eyes. His eyes stung and he roared. She escaped from his clutches but he quickly realized that she had escaped, running, and even though his eyes were stinging him, he followed, trying to kill her. She screamed desperately:

" Rutxe, eywa, srung oe! Srung oe!" (Eywa, please, help me! Help me!).

Suddenly, the ikran was killed by a Na'vi arrow. Stunned Vanessa fell to the ground. She had never seen such a precise and clean arrow shot. The Na'vi wasn't from her clan. She had never seen that kind of bow or clothing, besides, his eyes were turquoise green. She said him:

"Irayo, tsmukan. Nga siltsan hu tsko. Oe syaw Vanessa sì oe ta Omaticaya olo'." (Thanks brother. You're good with the bow. My name is Vanessa and I'm from the Omaticaya clan).

With a nod, the Na'vi answered her:

"Ke tsa'u. Oe syaw Atan'eko sì oe ta Lio'na olo'. Set oe zene kä oe. Kìyevame." (You're welcome. My name is Atan'eko and I'm from the Lio'na clan. Now I must go. See you soon).

After Atan'eko left she sat thinking:

Clan Lio'na ... somewhere I've heard of this clan, but where? Lately very strange things are happening that I should understand. Atan'eko, that name is familiar to me, but not that Na'vi tute (person), and that strange brown-colored ikran. I never saw one like that before.

Surely Änsìt, Jake, Neytiri or the tsahik Sira's'ka could solve all these doubts. Sira's'ka was the first tsahik of Pandora, according to Neytiri, when they met a year ago, but how could Vanessa find her ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eywa needs all of us"

-Near Grace's hut (Yok'til, Peter and Vanessa)-

(Chapter 2)

Everything was quiet again but Vanessa was nervous and she continued thinking:

Li'ona clan … Atan'eko

She decided to walk to her village and see if someone could clarify all the doubts that she had with the Atan'eko's sudden appearance, so she said herself:

I have to find Sira's'ka, but where?

On the way to the village, she saw something very familiar but far away. She walked to get a little nearer to see it better. It was an old hut, in ruins, and there were some hunters nearby. Peter was with them, talking to another Na'vi from Vanessa's clan but she did not know him. She just had heard, talking to Jake many times, that this Na'vi was a good warrior.

Then Vanessa approaches the hut in ruins and she thinks:

It's Grace's old school. How is it possible that the school is here and not yet although is devoured by the jungle

Once at the hut she greeted her friend Peter:

"Hi, Peter, how are you? It's been a long time since I've seen you around here. I see that you have company."

Peter notices her nervousness and asks her:

"Hi Vanessa, I'm fine. Here, taking samples (i.e. Wasting time, [a joke]). Did something happen to you? You seem nervous. Can you tell me about it? This is a good friend. His name is Yok'til , and he's from our clan

Vanessa replied:

"Peter, this morning when I was taking a bath on the lake near here a strange brown color Ikran suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack me. All the time that I've been here, I have never seen an Ikran attempt to attack a Na'vi. Luckily, and thankfully, a Na'vi appeared, and shot the ikran. But this Na'vi wasn't from the Omaticaya. , his clothes were different to ours and his bow was also different and his eyes, his eyes were green turquoise, he said me his name was Atan'eko and he was from the Li'ona clan. But what most caught my attention is that when I was little I had a dream exactly like what happened to me this morning. Here it s:

(FLASHBACK) I fell down, stumbled, fainted and dreamed that I was with my parents walking in the forest when I was little. Everything around me caught my attention. I saw a butterfly and followed it. I was so charmed by the butterfly I didn't realize that I was too far away from my parents , but until I was completely lost in the thick forest , suddenly the When the little butterfly disappeared. I was lost, with no one around me. I was very afraid and I shouted for help to see if my parents could hear me, but no one answered me. I heard some strange noises and I began to run. At first it seemed that the noises stopped but, suddenly out of nowhere a strange ikran flew to attack me. I was terrified and I started to run again, but I stumbled, fell down, and the ikran above tried to bite me. But a blue person, with strange clothes, a bow and beautiful green turquoise eyes appeared. He shot an arrow and killed the ikran. He saved my life and told me something in a strange language.

I remember the name Atan'eko but I didn't know what say him because I didn't understand what he was saying, so I just limited myself to smile in sign of gratitude.

I also dreamed about Toruks. There were 10 or more that were flying together toward a snowy mountain, along a high path, floating, strange, and unknown.

Peter is shocked and Yok'til said her:

" Tsamsiyu 'aw 'upxare" (A warrior's message)

Vanessa:

" Yok'til,'aw 'upxare?" (A message, Yok'til?) "Fra'u hiyìk." (Everything is so strange.)

Yok'til thought Vanessa's response was very strange and that she didn't understand. Peter told her that the dream that she had this morning's event was the beginning of a message, and she was meant to get in touch with the Na'vi called Atan'eko.

After Vanessa calmed down, Peter, Lun'ey, and the other warriors, said goodbye to Vanessa, since they were going hunting for Yerik. Yok'til told Vanessa:

"You can wait for me in a little while. Now I must meet with the hunters in Grace's hut to devise a search plan."

Yok'til was visibly surprised by the beauty of the Na'vi avatar Vanessa, although the Avatar bodies seemed strange to him, he


End file.
